Titans defeated
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Starfire had been captured by a villain known as the Sultan. A being who has nefarious plans for her as well as her team. Now with a second part, thanks to some help from J4RRE77 from deviantart.
1. Starfire

Titans defeated

Starfire woke up in a barely lighted room, candles illuminating it a little. Finding herself unable to move, she tried remembering how she got there in the first place. Before getting there, she remembered Robin discussing to the team the whereabouts of a new super-criminal named the Sultan, who threatened every country of the world if his list of demands was not met within 24 hours. Robin and the rest of the team, which included Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and herself, were in accord not to let this happen and could not in any circumstances let him win. Getting a plan together, Robin felt he could not do anything to seriously harm or halt the plan the Sultan had set, as he had no information to speak about, he had no idea what kind of resources or power he possessed. As time was of the essence, he sent Starfire to scout, asking her to come back as soon as she had any useful info or piece of his technology or equipment which could come in handy. Starfire, overjoyed that her crush had tasked her with something important, quickly flew to the location Robin told her: the flying palace of the Sultan. Approaching it, she found it looked like one of those palace in those ''Arabian'' tales she once read in the library, when she wanted to find out about all those different cultures on Earth. Entering one of the windows, she unfortunately met the owner of this flying evil lair: the Sultan himself. Wearing a white turban, a domino mask barely concealing his identity, blue vestments, some small curled slippers, he looked at her with minor interest. Ready to fight it out with this evil man, the last thing Starfire could remember was seeing his piercing red eyes and nothing else.

Thinking of a way to escape her predicament, she heard the door in her room open. As the distinct sound of footsteps were getting clearer, she turned her head around, seeing the Sultan approaching her. Putting a hookah on the ground, he began talking:

-So, Princess Koriand'r, you thought you could gather intelligence on my operation and me with impunity?

-How did you know that?

-Quite simple, Princess. One of my many powers is hypnosis. A powerful kind of hypnosis might I had.

So that was why she could not move at all and why he had all this information. She was under his power, perhaps even unable to disobey him. She knew she was in trouble, worse, the Titans were in danger!

-Now, no need to tell me about your team either. You are quite informative while under hypnosis. Some could even see that you have a little submissive side...

-Stop this at once! Once the rest of the team get here to save me, we will kick your sorry butt!

-Indeed, it might even come to that situation, which is why I brought this magical artefact with me.

Pointing his hookah, he made all the necessary preparations to start it up. Releasing a small spell on her, he created a belly button on her stomach, as she had none. It would be a necessary part of his plans for her. After a few minutes, the water inside began boiling as the sultan prepared two tubes. Picking up the first tube and placing it in his mouth, he placed the second one in Starfire recently created navel. Shaking a little, trying to make the tube fall, Starfire quickly found out she could not remove it, as if some kind of spell glued it deeply inside her belly button. As the second tube was in place, the Sultan began smoking using the hookah, slightly sucking the tube to make it go faster. Starfire, unable to make sense of this situation, began fearing for her safety. What would this thing do to her? Where were her friends? Starfire could do nothing but ponder upon these, helpless in her current situation. As several minutes passed, she began feeling slightly better, finding her current position not that harsh. The Sultan was actually far gentler than a lot of villains she had fought over the years. The usual fare was battling villains, doing harm to each other and so on, but the Sultan never actually harmed her.

He was probably a far better man than she gave him credit for. As a few more minutes passed, Starfire felt even better, a comfortable sensation invading her belly. Unable to remember how she got here, the only thing that mattered now was the continuation of this good sensation she felt. This Sultan was probably a really great person, as he was clearly the one responsible of this satisfying position she found herself in. Another few minutes passed as Starfire began feeling amazing, as warmth and pleasure was felt all over her body. This was amazing, as if some kind of smoke was being integrated inside of her, making her feel very light-headed and satisfied. The Sultan was clearly a vastly superior man, capable of giving the greatest of pleasure; a true god in human form. More minutes passed on with the Sultan still smoking, looking at Starfire changing attitude. The magic hookah was created for the sole being of creating and enslaving genies, with a very specific method: sending gradual waves of pleasurable thoughts into the mind of its victim to brainwash and change their metabolism. There were some silly catches, though, as the hookah seemed to have a mind of its own, vastly preferring to turn beautiful women into genies. The hookah definitely had a thing for belly dancers, as it requested via telepathic messages to his owner to place its tubes inside the navel of his victims. However, these were very low prices when compared to the power to create genies, creatures of ultimate beauty and power capable of wondrous feats, confined to bottles and unable to disobey their master.

As he thought about these facts, the process was finally complete, as Starfire dissolved into smoke, being absorbed by the tube previously found in her navel. The Sultan, seeing this happen, rapidly grabbed a bottle he had on him and then placed the tube in the lid. Doing that, he began blowing in his tube, pushing some kind of purple and red mist in the bottle. As the mist entered the glass bottle, the Sultan quickly removed the tube and grabbed it. Looking through the object, he saw that he met his objective, as the red and purple mist was now captured inside. Anticipating his new genie slave, the Sultan prepared to rub the bottle when suddenly an alarm ringed on his signal watch. Looking through his camera and security system, he saw the Teen Titans Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Beast Boy invading his floating palace, destroying his security robots, advancing to his position. Knowing he would not have the time nor the luxury to go to his genie harem without meeting them head on, the Sultan had no choice but to use his newest genie to deal with them. Rubbing the bottle in haste, he said:

-Genie, I wish you would get out quickly and protect me from these teen terrors!

Without taking the time to slowly introduce herself to her new master, Starfire got out of her bottle like a bullet, ready to meet and defeat the persons who wished to do harm to her beloved master. Moving through the palace corridors in her mist form, she had to arrive before them to protect what she loved.

Robin, fearing for the safety of Starfire, was leading the attack, bashing the bolt out of the security robots. If only he did not send Starfire on a solo reconnaissance mission, this would have not happened. Advancing toward the position Raven said the Sultan was to be found, the team was ready to fight to bring Starfire back safely. Turning a corner, they soon encountered a red and purple mist. Smelling some of the mist by accident, they found out it was a sweet scent, almost intoxicating. Stopping in their tracks, they saw that the mist began to meld together, taking form and shape.

Starfire, meeting the troublesome teens upfront, took her physical form, ready for battle. She still had her long red hair, this time however attached in a long ponytail. Her clothing was now what a harem girl would wear, a purple top showing a lot of cleavage, a purple thong with some purple see-through harem pants, a purple face veil, golden bangs on her wrist, golden earrings with some jewellery on her top. Her outfit corresponded to what her master the Sultan thought what she should wear while she quickly read in his mind. It was sexy and tantalizing, full of allure.

As the Teen Titans were stopped by Starfire in a gorgeous harem outfit, the team could not help themselves but feel great joy in seeing her again, as she was the heart and soul of the team. Luckily for them, she had escaped and now they could attack the Sultan with all of their might.

Starfire, reading their minds, could see that they wished to attack her master, foolishly thinking that she would help them. Insulted by the very thought of betraying her master, she used her magic on the green one known as Beast Boy as he was one of the least dangerous in the group, only able to transform into animal form. The spell she used transformed him into a cobra both physically but also mentally, making him believe that he was now truly a snake. Summoning a basket out of thin air, she trapped him inside, hoping to give him to her master as a proof of her love and servitude.

Seeing their comrade transformed and captured so suddenly, the Titans caught on that Starfire could have been hypnotized by the Sultan, perhaps even modified for his sinister purpose. Robin, formulating a plan of attack to subdue her, quickly told Raven to use her spells to paralyze Starfire, Robin knowing ways to break people out of hypnotic trances.

Starfire, making the basket with Beast Boy inside disappear, ready to use it later, was getting ready to counter the magic user. As a genie, not only was she far more powerful, but she was also way faster and could read minds, knowing exactly what to do in mere instants. As the paralysis spell hit her, she absorbed the spell, returning it tenfold on her adversaries.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven, not ready to face a counter spell so potent, got hit by it with the full force, effectively paralyzed, unable to move a muscle. They were at the mercy of this vastly more powerful Starfire.

Starfire, knowing she could now take her time, analyzed fully the capacities of these people. Interestingly, she found out that the one known as Robin was a tactical genius, the one called Cyborg a technological wonder with great strength and mechanical knowledge while Raven was a beautiful woman and a spellcaster to boot. Surely those people could be very useful slaves to the Sultan. Approaching Cyborg first, she created a disk with her magic, carrying a program designed to enslave him. Creating a place where she could insert it on Cyborg, she did so, waiting for the full effect to boot.

Cyborg, uncomfortable with the fact she would insert an unknown program in his mind, tried to fight back within his mind. As the program began operating in his system, many thoughts began replacing his own. His sense of friendship was being replaced by devotion and loyalty to the Sultan, while his will and sense of self was being rewritten to be overridden when the Sultan gave an order or a command, making his will and self much more important to Cyborg. The program, made of both technology and magic, was just too strong for his mental defence, unable to fight back; Cyborg was falling under his new programming quite quickly. Being rewritten as a high level security robot and personal guard of the Sultan, Cyborg personality was now retooled utterly. He was now a proud and devoted slave to the Sultan.

Pleased about the fall of Cyborg, Starfire moved to Robin. Reading into his mind, she could see he was very attracted to her, even as much as to say he was in love. Seeing how she could exploit this to her advantage, she only had to fulfill his current fantasy with a little hypnotic twist to win him over. Putting her arms in the air and looking at him with seductive eyes, she began to sway her hips in front of him.

Robin, trying to formulate a plan, was caught unaware by the sensual dance Starfire did for him. Catching his attention, he could not help but watch the woman of his dream fulfilling one of his Arabian Night fantasy in front of him.

Knowing she caught his eyes, she made a small green swirl of energy appear in her belly button, reminiscing of her old powers when she was a member of the Teen Titans. Beginning to truly belly dance, she undulated and bended her belly in front of him in a truly sensual fashion, wanting to seduce and hypnotize him completely.

Robin, unable to resist such a beautiful performance from a loved one, focused on the alluring display that was her belly dance. Witnessing the small green swirl that was filling her navel, he found himself strangely drawn to it, wanting to see more of this green energy.

Seeing her dance worked perfectly on the mind of this young man, she upped the pace of dance very slightly, making circle motion with her chest, hips and belly.

Robin, mesmerized by this amazing dance, concentrated on it. Nothing else mattered now, his predicament, his teammates, his friends, nothing mattered except Starfire and her beautiful dance. As these facts entered his mind, his eyes began showing the same swirling green energy found in Starfire belly button, symbolizing his trance.

Starfire, having fun hypnotizing Robin, knew that she could upgrade her game. Making herself float in the air, she made it so that her belly and navel were at the same levels as his eyes, approaching some mere inches closer, making sure that he could not see anything but herself and her hypnotic belly dance.

Robin was now in heaven, as this was simply divine. Seeing nothing but her slim and smooth belly, his eyes nonetheless focused themselves on the green swirl coming out of her belly button, which fascinated him. The swirl in his eyes getting bigger and faster, his mind was ensnared, completely enthralled by the spectacle she was offering.

Knowing he was on the rope, it was time to finish this in beauty. Getting even closer to his face, she belly rolled, making a ripple effect with her belly, making sure that her belly would touch his face, particularly his lips on a regular basis for each undulation she made.

This was just too much for Robin at this point. Each time her belly skin touched his lips was pure pleasure and bliss. Feeling her warm, soft and smooth belly skin on his face and lips, briefly tasting it for a second at a time was too much for his mind to process. It was just too much...it was...*PING*

Witnessing she had fully hypnotized and enslaved Robin; Starfire stopped dancing and got back on the ground, happy with the result. Hypnotizing him had been so much fun, and she could see he adored the experience. She just knew that in his hypnotized mind, the dance never stopped and he was in pure bliss for that. The swirls in his eyes getting in overdrive, her job with him was done. Knowing what to do with Raven, she teleported the group back to the Sultan.

The Sultan, seeing his newest genie return with the group seemingly enthralled, except for the woman, he asked her:

-What are you bringing me, slave?

-I bring more slaves, a pet and a potential new genie for your harem master.

Making the basket reappear, a cobra got out, looking fully domesticated already.

-Explain yourself, slave.

-It is quite simple master. This robot-man has great strength and technological knowledge, so I programmed him to be your bodyguard from now on. This young man here I seduced and hypnotized because he has a great mind for strategy and tactical approaches. The woman, being a spellcaster and quite attractive, judging by your standards, could be transformed into a genie with your magic hookah, master.

Pondering upon all she had said, the Sultan saw wisdom in her words.

-I am pleased about what you did there, slave. As a reward, for I am a kind master, you shall be the first of my genie to have a personal slave following you in your bottle as well as in your everyday life. Choose one.

Starfire, pleased, quickly chose Robin, for she had much fun hypnotizing him and actually felt an attraction to his man since he was so easily hypnotized by her charms and beauty.

The Sultan began inserting the tube inside the belly button of the paralyzed Raven, prepared to turn her into a genie. Dismissing Starfire back inside her bottle, he was pleased about what he acquired today.

Starfire, entering her bottle with Robin, could not wait to hypnotize him again and again, as she had grown to love doing it. This would be the very first day in a very long time for Robin and his growing hypnosis fetishism and belly fetishism.


	2. Raven and Beast Boy

Escape Attempt

The Sultan walked down the corridors of his hovering palace. He had just programmed his bodyguard Cyborg to connect himself to the palace computers so that he would know if danger approached. Now that security had been dealt with and all business of the day had been taken care of, it was time to enjoy the pleasurable company of his harem slaves. Ever since he made the Teen Titans his, he had close to no trouble in his palace or in his life, which gave him much more time to spend with his lovely genies.

As he walked towards his harem chamber, he held in his hand three items. One was the bottle containing the red and purple mist that was his Starfire harem genie slave, the other was a bottle containing the blue, silver, and black mist that was his Raven harem slave.

He walked chuckling to himself remembering how much harder it was to enslave Raven than Starfire. Raven had no emotions at the time and was hard to please, and as such filling her body and mind with thoughts of visual and physical pleasure through the smoke coming from the tube inside her navel was difficult. The Sultan pried into her mind as he smoke the enslaving mist into Raven's smooth silvery stomach until he found the moment when she was being massaged by a bunch of tiny aliens that basically repeated every word she said while always following up with a strange word that sounded like, "Shala!" But when the Sultan found this physically pleasurable moment in Raven's life, he used his powers of the mind to make her focus on that one moment which weakened her mental defences and allowed the mist to invade, consume, and enslave her.

The final thing the Sultan carried was the basket containing the cobra that used to be Beast Boy before Starfire used her genie magic to permanently turn him into a cobra. The reason, the Sultan was bringing his pet cobra to his harem was because the Sultan liked to see Starfire and Raven dance for him and after awhile, he'd let the cobra join them by slithering and dancing beneath their feet. For some reason though, the cobra seemed to enjoy dancing with Raven much more rather than with Starfire.

The Sultan chuckled at this thought. It didn't matter to him who the cobra preferred to dance with as long as the Sultan got the visual and physical pleasure he desired.

Finally, the Sultan arrived at his harem chamber and opened it. Behind the door was a big room with many mattress sized pillows, large fanning feathers, and a large space for young slave girls to dance for him. He sat on his own pillow and set the bottles down, opening them with eagerness at seeing his slaves cater to his every needs.

-Slaves, it is time to emerge from your bottles and follow my desires.

As soon as these words were heard, two clouds of colorful mist emerged from the bottles. The mists resided to reveal Starfire and Raven in their respective harem outfits. Starfire appeared first dressed in her usual purple top showing a lot of cleavage, purple thong with some purple see-through harem pants, purple face veil, golden bands on her wrist, and golden earrings with some jewellery on her top. She fell to her knees and bowed respectfully to her master.

Raven then appeared in her outfit. Hers was much different than Starfire's. She wore no top, but two red and black Raven pendants she used to wear on her chest on her leotard, now stuck on her massive breasts, yet barely covering her nipples. Her blue cloak had been replaced with a long blue see-through silk trail that stretched out behind her. On her rear she wore a long black harem girl loincloth that reached her ankles leaving the sides of her silver calves, thighs, and buttocks well exposed over a black thong. The only things her outfit had in common with her slave sister's were her wrist bands, earrings and jewelry. And like her sister she went barefoot and grew her hair to an astonishing length so that golden cuffs could create a long purple ponytail for her. She too fell to her knees and bowed before her master, mimicking her slave sister perfectly.

-How may we pleasure you today glorious master?

The Sultan chuckled at his slaves speaking in perfect unison. He then turned to Starfire.

-Slave, summon the boy slave I allowed you to have!

-Yes master.

Starfire then placed her hand to her bottle and out popped Robin wrapped in his cape around his body.

-Slave, please remove your cape immediately!

Robin nodded. He knew he belonged to Starfire. In fact as far as he knew he had been Starfire's personal slave all his life and never remembered being in charge of anything. All he cared about was pleasing his mistress.

-Yes mistress.

Robin then removed his cape to reveal his almost completely naked body for all to see. His mistress had dressed him in nothing but a short red loincloth that barely reached down to the middle of his thighs. On his feet, he wore a pair of sandals as his mistress knew that the cold ground of the palace could harm him in small ways. Caring for her slave, she made sure nothing would ever give him pain or anything, catering to him as if he was but a child.

Starfire then picked up Robin's cape which was now on the floor and using her rmagic powers changed it into a big gold and black chain and collar. She fastened the collar around Robin's neck and clicked her fingers which Robin knew was her way of saying that she had an order for him.

-Slave, take your leash and chain yourself to that ring in the wall next to my pillow.

Robin obediently took his chain and slowly walked over to the ring his mistress commanded him to and chained himself to the wall. Starfire nodded approvingly. She knew that sometime, Robin could get particularly aroused by the performance she gave to the Sultan, which made him uncontrollable in his lust for her. The chain was there to make sure he would not interrupt the spectacle, as the Sultan would punish him severely if he did.

-Good little slave boy! Now drop to your knees and wait until after I am finished doing my duties to my own master.

Robin helplessly fell to his knees and waited anxiously for his mistress to finish. Starfire then turned back to her master and bowed before him again. The Sultan then clapped his hands signalling he was going to give an order to his slaves. A strange slow music began playing all around.

-Slaves, rise and slowly dance for me.

-Yes master.

Starfire and Raven then rose and began to step gracefully and sway their hips seductively. Starfire proceeded to undulate and bend her belly for her master and slave to see, her face beaming seduction with every step she took. She picked up several silk scarves and began twirling them around as she stepped and spun. Raven then arched her arms and shoulders back causing her huge voluptuous breasts to stick out and began shaking her shoulders causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce lively. Doing so, she also stuck out her shapely rear and began to shake it as well, causing her loincloth to occasionally shift giving her master a glimpse of her beautiful thong-clad butt.

The Sultan smiled in delight at what all he was witnessing. So much so he nearly forgot about his other dancer. But seeing Raven's sexy and tantalizing display reminded him that his pet cobra loved to dance with Raven. So he picked up his basket and opened it allowing his cobra to slither out and join Starfire and Raven's pure sexy dance.

Of course as usual, the cobra focused more on Raven. He slithered up to her and began rubbing his head against her beautiful foot. Raven giggled in delight as the cobra then brought his head up to her thigh and began rubbing against it. Raven smiled and picked the cute little serpent up and hugged him close as she continued dancing. The lucky cobra then slithered his little head in Raven's cleavage and brought his head to her lips and began rapidly licking her lips. Raven then giggled at the gesture and rewarded the sweet affectionate reptile by puckering up her lips and kissing its head.

Just then the snake began swaying its head and began making motions that it wasn't physically doing well. Raven holding the little serpent noticed the sudden change in her little friend's demeanor and stopped dancing. The Sultan saw this and clicked his fingers.

-Stop! Stop everything now!

Starfire then stopped dancing and stood at attention. Raven then put her friend on her shoulder and stood at attention as well. The Sultan pointed at Raven.

-Slave, come here.

Raven obediently went to her master's side and knelt down as she knew she was supposed to. The Sultan glared disapprovingly at her.

-Slave, I gave no order for you to stop, did I?

-No my master.

-Then why did you stop? Explain yourself slave!

Raven then took the sleeping serpent off her shoulder and handed the poor thing to her master.

-Forgive me master, but when I saw my cobra friend here looking like he was sick or something, I was worried for him. I am sorry I acted out of line master, I am deeply ashamed. Punish me if you must, I deserve it.

The Sultan then looked from his cobra to Raven and saw in her face a look of shame for disobeying her master, but also concern for the cobra. He sighed.

-No, that won't be necessary. I understand you were concerned for my little pet, and I can't be angry with you for that. Look I'll take him to the medical unit in my palace.

The Sultan then turned to Starfire.

-I think that will be enough for tonight. You girls can go take a bath now, while I check up on things here.

The Sultan then left the harem room leaving Starfire, Raven, and Robin alone in there. Starfire turned to her sister.

-Let's go to the bath area. I know I need one after this performance.

Raven nodded as Starfire turned to her own slave. She unchained his leash from the wall as Robin rose. Starfire glared at him, seemingly unhappy about something the previous boy wonder did not understand.

-I saw you looking at Raven while she danced. How could you...Am I not the sun of your life and the whole reason for your existence?

-Yes mistress. I am deeply sorry.

-Yes you are, in fact you will be punished for this act of unfaithfulness.

Robin, with his head down in shame, knew that he had disappointed his lovely mistress, the one person who cared much for him. Feeling dirty and undeserving of any kindness, he could not help but drown in his sadness at being such an uncontrollable being.

-Come slave. Even though you don't deserve it for acting out of line just now, I still need you to help me bathe.

Robin obediently followed as Starfire pulled him along as she and Raven made their way to the bath house. When they got there, they saw the huge steaming swimming pool filled with hot water with lots of suds on the surface. Starfire turned to her slave again.

-Slave, even though I'm allowing you to scrub me, for your outburst, I forbid you to view me strip naked. Therefore keep your eyes glued to the floor. And do not dare look at Raven's nude form while I am there, for I will know.

Starfire then placed her hand under his chin and glared right into his eyes.

-If you do, I shall be very cross when we get back inside the bottle. Is that clear?

-Yes mistress, I will not look up.

Starfire nodded.

-Good boy.

Starfire and Raven then stripped out of their clothes and walked into the hot steamy water, enjoying the pleasurable heat as they even splashed each other a few times. Shortly afterwards, Raven developed a solemn expression. Starfire noticed.

-Sister, what's wrong? Are you upset because you think the master is mad at you for earlier? If you are, don't worry about it. The master understands your motives.

-No, it's not that. It's just that I see you and your handsome slave, how loyal and obedient he is to you it makes me jealous.

Starfire sighed. Even thought she loved her dear slave and enjoyed toying with him, she knew it had its downsides such as jealousy.

-It's not all fun and games sister. He may be loyal to me, but he has a habit of being a bit perverted. Not to mention he often acts with his uncontrollable lust, just like you saw.

Raven nodded as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

-Yes, I know. But still, I too would like to have my own personal slave at my beck and call too. I mean, it's really lonely being in that bottle all by myself. It's no fun being all alone in there.

Starfire nodded sympathetically understanding that her sister was lonely in her bottle.

-I love serving our master and all, but sooner or later he's going to order us back into our bottles. And I dread that moment because I could be alone in there for quite some time.

-Sister…

-I don't want to be alone in there! I want to be pampered and spoiled from time to time! I want to be treated like a queen like you are by your slave. But, above all else I want someone to talk to and keep me company in my bottle.

Starfire then swam over to her sister and held her naked body tenderly. She understood now why Raven was sad and wanted to make it up to her.

-It's okay sister I understand how you feel. I'll tell you what; I'm in good graces with our master. Why don't I speak to him about letting you have your own personal slave as I do? The master is kind and wants his slaves to be happy after all.

-Really? Would you sister?

-Really.

-Thank you!

The two sisters then hugged each other's naked bodies lovingly as Robin still face down on the ground awaited further orders from Starfire.

Meanwhile, in the medical unit the cobra that was Beast Boy had begun to have images flash through his head ever since Raven kissed him. The images were of a small green boy holding a young girl that looked like the Sultan's silver skinned slave only dressed differently. These images also showed a flat-chested blonde feuding with this silver skinned beauty over this green boy. He finally saw the image of this beautiful woman coming out of her room with a look that showed a need to be comforted approach this green kid and hold him tight.

-Wait a minute! Where am I? And why am I in cobra form?

Remembering now who he really was, Beast Boy reverted back to his human form and remembered Starfire in a genie form capture and enslave all his friends after the Sultan apparently changed her. With this knowledge returned to him, he decided to sneak into the Sultan's room and capture him. The man had to know how to set his friends free. With that he changed into a small fly and flew. Exploring the large palace, he did so for quite some time, undetected, until he found a large room. Assuming it must have been the Sultan's he flew in and sure enough he saw the Sultan preparing for bed, his instinct being correct. With such a golden opportunity before his very eyes to put him at his mercy, Beast Boy then changed into a tiger and leapt at the Sultan.

-What the... How-how did you change from your cobra form?

Reading into Beast Boy's thoughts he could hear his answer.

-Let's just say when Raven kissed me it reminded me of how much I love her!

-I see, so THAT'S why you always chose to dance with her rather than Starfire.

-Playtime's over Sultan! Now set my friends free! You are defenceless without your genies!

-I'm afraid that's where you're wrong my little green friend.

The Sultan then clicked his fingers and Cyborg came in, seemingly out of nowhere. Unluckily for him, Cyborg was a truly efficient guard, as he restrained Beast Boy. Beast Boy then turned back into his human form and tried to reach him.

-Cy! It's me BB! Let me go! We can beat this freak and go home!

The Sultan just smiled and looked at Cyborg.

-Hold him until I return.

-Yes, Sultan.

Beast Boy squirmed and fought against Cyborg, trying to reason with him. His hold on him was cold, strong, like a machine. It seemed that Cyborg's humanity had been lost in the programming that Starfire had installed in his brain. After about a half an hour of trying close to everything he could think of without harming his friend, Beast Boy saw the Sultan returning with Raven. The Sultan smiled and looked at Beast Boy.

-Well, this must be your lucky day my boy! You see, my slave here desires to have her own personal slave just like her sister Starfire. Well, I looked into her mind and the truth is that deep down she loves you too my boy!

Beast Boy gasped at this statement. The Sultan then continued.

-And considering there is no threat of demons in my palace she is free to show you she loves you and return the love you have for her. By using her love for you to hypnotize you into her own love-slave!

Raven smiled seductively at Beast Boy and began swaying her hips and cast a spell on the raven pendants covering her nipples to turn them into two hypnotic swirls of red and black. Beast Boy, still in the impossibly strong hold of Cyborg, could do naught to escape, as the spectacle was already beginning before him. Of course, he knew that watching would surely end miserably for him, even though such a sight would probably be once in a lifetime. Turning his head to the side, he never made contact with her, wishing to keep his will intact to devise a plan to get out of here.

The Sultan, seeing that the boy was a bit smarter than he thought, knew just how to deal with such a situation. Looking at Raven, he winked at her.

-It seems our friend here is perhaps a bit shy, unable to see just how much you love him. He is missing out on your wonderful dance, such a shame...perhaps you could help him out with this, yes?

A bit saddened by the reluctance of the green boy, Raven understood exactly what her master was suggesting at. Making her smile once more, she continued her performance as she waved her arms and fingers in his direction, unleashing a subtle, yet efficacious spell at the boy. Caught in the invisible spell of his crush turned genie slave, Beast Boy quickly saw that his head returned to its initial position, his eyes gluing themselves on Raven without any hope of being in control of its position, despite how much he tried.

Much more pleased with this reaction, both Raven and the Sultan were delighted to see him being helpless before the powerful magic Raven possessed. Continuing her dance, both the spinning emblems and the sheer beauty of her performance made it close to impossible for Beast Boy to even grasp the concept of looking away. Here was the woman of his dreams in a devilishly sexy outfit, dancing for his own pleasure. Sure, the purpose behind this dance was absolutely sinister, yet he would be hard-pressed to say he did not enjoy it very much on a visual level.

He could not bring himself to say which parts of her alluring body were doing a better job of mesmerizing him. Was it her breasts with the spinning symbols, or her actual belly-dancing that did the trick? Either way, he was slowly losing the battle in his mind, his will giving away inches by inches to the idea of becoming the love-slave of Raven the genie.

Yet, there was a part about being a super-hero that must never be forgotten: never give up. Beast Boy had been on the Doom Patrol before, a team that had always been used to fight weird occurrences, the kind that twists your own mind and sanity past the breaking point. What Beast Boy had learned while with Robotman, Negative Man, Elasti-Girl and Mento could only help him fight this weird hypnotism that was hypnotic belly-dancing. The trap was alluring, but he had to fight and get out of there.

Seeing a way to get out of Cyborg grasp without hurting him, Beast Boy transformed into a jellyfish, becoming very slippery. As a result, he could get out of the powerful hold of the robot-man, which he did right the very second he could. As soon as he had landed on the floor, he quickly changed to the snake form that had been his for a bit of time after being transformer by Starfire. Slithering toward the Sultan, he began to coil him up very fast, restricting him of any possible movement.

The Sultan, ever as surprised to see someone resisting the gorgeous and hypnotic display of Raven, could not do anything as he was bound by the strength of the very long snake that Beast Boy had turned into. His arms pinned to his side, his anger rose as he was about to shout and bark his orders to subdue this pest that dared lay a hand on him.

Of course, Beast Boy had a very way to counter that, as he began to sway his snake head before the eyes of the Sultan, activating the natural hypnotic abilities the animal possessed. In an ironic twist of fate, the Sultan's gaze met the swaying motion of Beast Boy scaly form, becoming unable to break eye contact with the undulating beast. Fascinated by this sudden feeling, the Sultan became silent, contemplating intensely what was happening to him.

Beast Boy, not one to forget what kind of situation he was in, knew that this sudden change could also turn on him. Still swaying in the most hypnotic way possible, he hissed as he began to talk slowly to the Sultan.

-Tell them to ssstop...

The Sultan, acknowledging the order given to him, reacted in the way Beast Boy hoped he would, as his gaze never broke, still transfixed.

-Stop right there, both of you.

Being right about what would soon happen, Beast Boy was relieved to hear Cyborg and Raven stop right there, obeying the command of the Sultan. Everything seemed to be right now, with this villain taking a taste of his own medicine. Confident that the bad guy was under his control, Beast Boy knew just how he could return the situation to normal.

-Sssultan, I command you to wish for everything to return back to normal. Wish for your palace to disappear, for you to be in jail and for my friends to return to normalcy.

The Sultan, still caught in the hypnotic technique of Beast Boy, could not even put up a fight, his will being drained by the simple, yet efficacious swaying motion of the snake form.

-I wish for my palace to fully disappear and for all the mischief I have caused to be reversed. The Teen Titans shall be returned to normal, it is my wish.

Raven, unable to disobey any wish or command from her master, began to bring up colossal amount of magic and power in the palms of her hand. Becoming very intense, the power shone brightly before it was unleashed in a huge blast enveloping everyone. Blinded by the light, Beast Boy could not see anything for a while, closing his eyes for some seconds as the intensity would burn his retina away.

Opening his eyes, he could see that he was back in Titan's tower, on the couch where he usually played video games with Cyborg. With him sat all the other members of the team, all looking at him with respect and admiration. Starfire, not one to mellow down her appreciation and emotions, went to hug him.

-You did it, BB! You saved us all from this terrible man who turned us into slaves and shades of our former selves. You rock!

Returning the hug, it was good to see Starfire back to her lovely self. She was still clothed in the clothes given by the Sultan, but at least she had her mind to herself once more. Robin and Cyborg, while not as expressive as Starfire, gave him nod of admiration. He could see the respect in their eyes, acknowledging that he had saved the situation for the whole team.

Looking at Raven, he blushed to see her still garbed in that revealing dancer getup. What was most surprising, however, was that she was blushing too, seeming to realize just how he was looking at her. They all seemed to remember what they had gone through if what Starfire said was true, so Raven had admitted, in a rather strange way, that she had feelings for Beast Boy.

About to make sure she knew about the clarity of his feelings for her, Beast Boy spotted a detail that was heart-breaking: for some unknown reason, Raven was still a genie, with her bottle having followed her in the tower. Losing heart to this, Beast Boy was quickly brought back up by the touch of Raven's hand on his cheek. Looking at her, he could see the love and kindness in her eyes, rare emotions for her to show, yet when she did, she was the prettiest woman around.

-Do not worry, Garfield. Someone had to stay that way to make sure the spell would last, but it's okay. I don't mind at all; in fact, consider me your gift for saving the world.

-B-but...

-Shhhhh...You know you want to. It is also my desire, believe me...After all, I know you'll be a great master, always making sure I am pleased and that you are kind to me. I know what kind of man you are, Garfield and you deserve this.

Floating a bit before him, Beast Boy was confused, yet he could see the approval on everyone's face. Perhaps he was worthy of having Raven in his life in such a way. He would make sure she would not miss anything, even if it meant the role would be reversed from time to time. She was worth it after all.

Looking at her beautiful form, he did something he wished he could do from the start when he saw her dressed like this, beginning to kiss her belly with tenderness and passion, loving every single moment of this.

This was the best sensation of his life. It seemed like the good guys could win big time sometime.

It seemed like the good guy won.

...

...

-He seems done, master.

-Yes, it would seem so, Cyborg. You may release him.

Dropping Beast Boy on the ground, Cyborg could see him fall on his knee, an expression of bliss frozen on his face. Drooling a bit, Beast Boy's eyes were a spiral of black and red, completely lost in the hypnotic spell unleashed by Raven's belly-dancing. His spiralling eyes still stuck on the dancing form of Raven, he could do naught, his thinking processes altered, lost in fantasy with no more anchor to reality.

Raven, pleased that he was very much under her seductive power, continued to pour her energy and enthusiasm in her dance. She enjoyed what she was doing, as she now understood the appeal that Starfire had tried to explain to her. Bringing a boy or a man to its knees in submissive bliss was indeed very entertaining, as the satisfaction on their face was priceless. Bombarding his mind with dozens of scenarios, she made it so his fantasies and desires were molded by her and her alone, to the pleasure of the Sultan.

-Very good, Raven. The very best way to hypnotize some is to make sure they want to. Give them all they want and surrender is inevitable. I have seen some of the scenarios you projected in his mind and they are quite good. Consider me impressed, my genie.

Overjoyed that the Sultan was being so kind to her, Raven almost lost focus on her dance. Fortunately, she snapped back to reality as the hypnotic dance was reaching its crux, as she began to shake her hips and belly with vigor and energy, killing every last ounce of will and resistance with the sheer sexiness and allure of the speedy movement. Successful in her attempt, she could see the drooling and mindless expression on Beast Boy face turn to utter bliss and pleasure, as he began to smile in a goofy, yet happy way.

Going toward him, she began to slow down her dance, letting him follow her movements more easily. Beast Boy, combining the various scenarios running in his mind with the heavy hypnotism he was under, did the only thing he knew he wanted more than anything as he began kissing her belly. Just like the ending of every scenario, he accepted how it ended as he kissed with joy and utter enjoyment the part that had brought so much contentment to his eyes. Too much under to properly know or care he was under her power, he kissed her belly with abandon, which brought an untold amount of satisfaction to Raven, delighted to receive such love from her new slave.

The Sultan, knowing exactly what to do, looked at Raven, grabbing her bottle with his right hand.

-Now, you may want to properly enjoy and educate your newest acquisition, Raven. Go inside your bottle with him and I'll summon you later. Now, since you have received what you have asked for, shall I assume that you will not displease me in any way from now on?

-Absolutely, oh great master. I will never disappoint you in any way ever again, this I promise!

-Then go inside your bottle now and enjoy yourself.

Rubbing the lamp, Raven got sucked inside as the blue, silver and black mist was brought in by the tip. Beast Boy being sucked inside with her, the Sultan cared not what would happen in this bottle. As far as he was concerned, this green boy would be much more obedient and receptive of his commands, something he was looking for in his slaves.

Putting the bottle on a shelf right next to Starfire's own, the Sultan could wait another day to view another performance. If everything was right, it would be Raven's very best one, something he would be very much looking forward to...


End file.
